


Sleepin'

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, sleeping by the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cute, sleepy and fluffy V/V</p>
<p>Also a bribe for Rungian so she writes 4th chapter of Diplomatic Affairs</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/141519336984/cute-sleepy-and-fluffy-vv-also-a-bribe-for">On Tumblr</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepin'

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, sleepy and fluffy V/V
> 
> Also a bribe for Rungian so she writes 4th chapter of Diplomatic Affairs
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/141519336984/cute-sleepy-and-fluffy-vv-also-a-bribe-for)


End file.
